


【何尚】玫瑰与酒

by qihan



Category: ABO - Fandom, 何尚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qihan/pseuds/qihan
Summary: 被逼无奈
Kudos: 58





	【何尚】玫瑰与酒

**Author's Note:**

> 我要死给老福特的屏蔽系统看

“喂，孟哥。”尚九熙打电话给孟鹤堂，电话另一端却传来了一个虚弱无力微微沙哑的声音，“嗯，怎么了九熙。”  
  
尚九熙皱了皱眉头，“怎么的，你生病周九良那驴玩意儿都不闲着啊。”  
  
“哪跟哪啊，我就是生病而已，周宝宝把我照顾的很好，没欺负我，这你放心吧。”孟鹤堂浅笑，“怎么了，有什么事吗？”  
  
“昨天晚上九良有一个刺杀目标，因为你生病我替他去了，我让人查了查那个人，有点问题啊，怎么没告诉我。”尚九熙依旧是一副吊儿郎当的声音，然而话的内容却没法让人吊儿郎当得起来。  
  
孟鹤堂也皱起了眉，“你知道了？本来没告诉你就是怕你担心，周九良这熊孩子，看我等他回来收拾他。”  
  
“没事，你别训他了，我只是好奇，什么人会对我的身份好奇，而且不满足于外界所公开的信息，非要铤而走险探到咱们柒堂内部来。而且那个人是柒凛集团分公司的技术总监，能坐到这个位置，可见是干了很久的老员工，如果仅仅是他对我感兴趣才做出如此冒险的举动去攻击柒堂保密程序的防火墙，那你打死我都不信。”尚九熙点了一支烟。  
  
“对，他背后绝对有人，但是咱们还不能轻举妄动，不管是从一开始就把这个人安插进柒凛亦或是后期买通，都绝对不是普通人或是小帮派能办得到的，还有就是，这个人的升职过程我看过了，出人意料的顺畅，这也绝对是拜他背后之人所赐。”孟鹤堂勉强撑起身子，不小心牵动了伤口，着实疼了一下，“嘶”  
  
“得，不着急，慢慢查吧……你怎么了？”尚九熙听到孟鹤堂倒吸一口凉气的声音，突然起了疑心。平时一年到头都不带生一回病的人，怎么偏偏在这个时候病了。  
  
“没事，撞了一下而已。”孟鹤堂言语中的慌乱微不可见，但尚九熙想察觉到并不难。  
  
“嗯，那行，我先挂了。”尚九熙明白，孟鹤堂是有意隐瞒，既然如此他也不再多加逼问了，到时候自己查就行了。  
  
“喂，九芳，孟哥怎么了？”尚九熙打给了孙九芳，有些事情，瞒着才是最麻烦的。  
  
“不是生病了吗？”孙九芳顿了顿，淡淡回复。“你别瞒我，我知道不是。”尚九熙的话语里也沾染了几分不耐烦，一个个都当他是傻子吗？“你要再瞒我，我就当你不把我当自己人了啊孙九芳。”尚九熙烦躁地捏了烟。  
  
“不是，哥，那个……”孙九芳头都大了，觉得说也不行，不说也不行。  
  
“孟哥是受伤。”  
  
“在哪？”  
  
“九帮。”  
  
尚九熙猛地顿住了，九帮？他去那里干嘛，而且以他的身份要是正常去也绝对不至于让人弄一身伤回来。  
  
“到底怎么回事，给你五分钟，抓紧交代清楚。”尚九熙更烦躁了，如果是九帮的话，那是何九华吗？  
  
“你昨天晚上杀的那个人是九帮安插在柒堂多年的卧底，孟哥不放心，就潜入了九帮内部，结果正好撞上了何九华，孟哥一个omega哪里是个强A的对手，这还是对方没下死手才活着逃出来的。”  
  
何九华？他怎么会和孟哥撞上，孟哥不会犯这种低级错误的吧，还有孟哥查到了何九华，为什么不告诉他？何九华认出孟鹤堂了吗？以何九华的能力不可能查不出来，那……  
  
尚九熙叹了口气，转身换上衬衣，披上风衣，套上军统靴，拿了把车钥匙迅速走出房子锁上房门。  
  
坐上车，驶出车库，尚九熙一路疾驰，正好赶上绿波，一路还算通畅无阻。  
  
“叩叩叩”尚九熙敲了敲门，孟鹤堂以为是周九良回来了，在屋内叹了口气，勉强撑起身子带着满身的伤步伐不便地挪去开门，门开的一刹那，抹茶的香味瞬间灌进尚九熙的鼻子。  
  
“孟哥。”  
  
“怎么是你？”  
  
“被打成那样，还瞒着不跟我说，嗯？”尚九熙从孟鹤堂一旁走进房子里，然后转身把门关上，扶着孟鹤堂往屋里走。  
  
“何九华哪里是你能对付的，这么慌慌张张撞上人家不知道抓紧跑，还在那跟人对打，明明是找着挨打。”尚九熙踢来一个椅子到床边坐下。  
  
孟鹤堂抿了抿唇，“谁告诉你的。”  
  
“这你甭管，为什么不告诉我。”尚九熙站起身拿来保暖壶往孟鹤堂被子里倒了些水，递到孟鹤堂嘴边。  
  
孟鹤堂嘴唇张了张，终究是没说一句话。  
  
“孟哥，干咱们这行，本来可信的人就没几个，如果我们再不彼此信任的话，柒堂的内斗是迟早的事情，我不想对你们动手。”尚九熙神色淡淡，可眼中的晦暗分明。  
  
“不是我不说，是因为这件事情已经不是我们能控制的了，这种情况下，我只能尽可能少的牵扯别人。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，“何九华似乎在怀疑你做了些什么，你要小心，伴君如伴虎，以你们的差别，哪怕何九华有一天就是在床上把你杀了，咱们也不能说什么。”  
  
尚九熙脸色变了变，怪不得昨天晚上何九华没碰他。  
  
尚九熙点上一支烟，低眸，看着地面，半晌站起身，点点头，“行，孟哥我先走了。 ”  
  
孟鹤堂眼神复杂地看着他，他有点担心。弟弟们都长大了，不是原来能控制住的了，如果尚九熙真的做出点什么举动，那他也保不住。  
  
尚九熙回到家，洗了个澡，站在淋浴头下，浴室里雾气蒸腾，滚烫的水把他的皮肤烫的通红，下一秒却被瞬间变凉的水冻的浑身发抖。  
  
尚九熙关掉淋浴头，擦干头发，在脸上化了点淡妆，随后穿上白色衬衫和白色西装拿着文件下楼，楼下孙九芳倚着一辆黑色法拉利已经在等他了。  
  
“天鹅湖？”孙九芳起身打开车门，“这个什么刘总口味也是够土的，天鹅湖都是多low的餐厅了，他还请你去那。”尚九熙坐进车，翻开文件做最后的核查，“人家原意在什么地方请就在什么地方请，咱们只管把合同签上就成。”  
  
孙九芳发动车子，驶向柒凛，“你今天什么打算，在公司谈完生意再去天鹅湖聚餐，晚上还伺候他吗？”  
  
尚九熙没抬头，“看情况。”  
  
柒凛很快就到了，尚九熙拿着文件下车，同时已经开始打电话，“喂，伦哥。”  
  
电话另一头的张鹤伦坐在办公桌前，两只脚搭在办公桌上，叼着根雪茄正吞云吐雾，接了电话声音也是一如既往的不正经，“怎么了九熙，有事？”  
  
“有事，你帮我把那个文件里面的项目交易额添上四千万，打印好两份让人送到我办公室里。”  
  
“四千万？”张鹤伦掐灭雪茄，“怎么改动那么大？财务和审计那边有什么问题吗？”  
  
“不是，”尚九熙坐上集团高层专用电梯，“这次项目合作对象我查了，是个暴发户，也不懂得什么关系利害，咱们趁着这次，赚上一笔。”  
  
电梯一路上了二十三层，尚九熙走出电梯，往自己的办公室方向走去，一路的工作助理和上来让领导签文件的员工见到他都微微弯腰，尚九熙微颔首随后从他们身边步伐极快地走过去。  
  
坐在办公室里，他一直在想今天上午孟鹤堂对他说的“何九华可能在怀疑你”，怀疑？怀疑什么？他也没有什么动作。平日里轻松处理清楚完毕的文件此时一个字都读不下去。  
  
看一眼表，是一点半，孙九芳提着午餐，推门进了尚九熙的办公室。  
  
“熙哥你看我买了啥！”孙九芳向他高高举起手中的塑料袋，里面是麻辣烫、酸辣粉还有麻辣拌，那是他最爱的一家。  
  
从小他就被限制饮食，然而在老谢爷走了之后，他也不再受人管制，但从小养成的良好的饮食习惯却是定了型了，因此这类东西也不常吃，不过这一家的麻辣烫和酸辣粉还有麻辣拌，确实是他的最爱。  
  
尚九熙甩了甩头，将乱七八糟的心绪甩出去，刚站起身兴高采烈地要去接，又顿住了，随后再次坐下摆摆手，”这几样味道太重了，下午带着这个味道去会面着实不合适。”  
  
孙九芳不紧不慢地把他桌子上的东西收拾起来，把午饭放在他桌子上，“没事，刘总那边在美国玩，昨天晚上凌晨才落地，现在还没起，所以把时间推到下午五点了，不过我估计五点半都来不了。”  
  
尚九熙点点头，抓过一碗麻辣拌就开始吃。  
  
孙九芳这孩子向来是想的周到，知道他都爱吃，所以都买了，但实际上尚九熙此时并吃不下什么东西，麻辣拌夹了两筷子，酸辣粉勉强嗦了两口，麻辣烫里丸子咬了一颗就吃不下了，看得孙九芳都慌，说哥你多吃点。  
  
尚九熙很快打发走了孙九芳，满桌的文件也看不下去，就索性一口气推给芳芳，气得芳芳头都大了，再看尚九熙自己呢，拉开办公室休息室的门，自己一拖外套躺床上睡着了。  
  
孙九芳：“……”  
  
尚九熙睡了有两个多小时，睡意蓬松地从床上爬起来，已经是五点了。刚起来，孙九芳就一下冲进休息室，“熙哥，别睡了，先化妆吧。”  
  
“化什么妆，我化妆了啊。”尚九熙挠挠头，一脸没睡醒。  
  
“不是，那个刘总，他喜欢烈焰红唇浓郁眼妆的那种，你化的太淡了。”孙九芳说着把化妆盒放在桌子上，  
  
尚九熙挑了挑眉，“我画那么浓好看吗这”  
  
“哎呀无所谓反正你是O。”说着孙九芳转身离开了休息室，“你先收拾着，文件我给你放桌上了，我还有事。”  
  
尚九熙卸掉脸上原本的淡妆，然后一脸嫌弃地打开化妆盒拿着眼线笔和口红犹豫，为了防止掉色，还专门准备的是防掉色的化妆品……尚九熙觉得他这一世英名要毁。  
  
脱掉身上的西装，换上了一件更显身形的紧身衬衫，他不是喜欢妖艳贱货吗，那就偏要让他看看对着妖艳贱货望而不得是啥感觉。  
  
收拾完了推门出去把门口小助理吓一大跳，小助理一个哇靠卡嗓子眼里生生是咽下去换上一句：“尚总好。”  
  
尚九熙不知道是该哭还是该笑。  
  
食指中指夹住文件，漫不经心地往会议室走，同时揭掉了后颈的阻隔贴，一股浓郁的玫瑰花香瞬间在空中爆裂，许多路过的Alpha员工都一瞬间绷紧了身子。  
  
挂着一抹漫不经心的笑，尚九熙顺手推开了会议室的人门。会议室主席的侧席位上坐着一个大腹便便的男子，尚九熙微不可见地皱了皱眉头，他在考虑是否还要加价，或者说……有没有伺候这个人的必要。  
  
“刘总好。”尚九熙露出明媚的笑容只是这个笑容在这张淡妆浓抹的脸上着实算不得清纯可人，反倒有点……妖娆，那个姓刘的一下子就站起来了，满脸色相不知道的还以为这里是鸭店呢。  
  
尚九熙心中一阵恶寒，那人身上的祖马龙香水的味道太重了，仿佛是撒了一瓶一样，香水好用也不带这么用的啊。不过依旧摆出来可人微笑，拉开椅子坐下，“刘总也请坐。”  
  
坐下之后两边开始了对于这个项目内容和想法的交流，全程一直是尚九熙在说，那个什么刘总从头到尾只做两件事，一个是色咪咪地盯着尚九熙，另一个就是啥玩意都不认真听只说；“好。”  
  
但尽管如此，细节众多，两人在会议室里从五点半坐到七点，刘总都坐不住了，几次提醒尚九熙该去吃饭了，然后尚九熙全都不动声色的绕了过去。  
  
七点半，会谈总算结束，两边签了合同，一同前往天鹅湖餐厅。  
  
天鹅湖是这座城市里最初的几家西餐店之一，这里环境清净，充满欧式风格，但是设备老化落后，于是正在一点点丧失客户。  
  
两份西餐上来，尚九熙这边慢条斯理，刘总那边切成几大块直接下了肚，随后要了第二份。  
  
尚九熙：“……”  
  
这顿饭吃的很快，四十分钟，按理说此次会谈应该已经结束了，但是没有。  
  
刘总又带着尚九熙去了城南一家最大的娱乐会所……金旎。  
  
金旎是个娱乐场所，三层以下的包厢是供普通人使用，四层到五层是供大佬们谈生意或是出来玩用，六层到七层则都是包厢，干什么用的也不用多说。  
  
姓刘的还算不傻，知道两个人尴尬，又多叫了几个不入流的合作伙伴来。  
  
他们的包厢在504。  
  
何九华离开九帮，和两三个兄弟来金旎聚聚，上了五楼，进了503，整个金旎最好的包厢。  
  
何九华从一落座就开始灌酒，看得杨九郎、张九龄和王九龙一愣一愣的，  
  
“不是，怎么着了？这么郁闷？”杨九郎惊诧地睁大了眼睛，张九龄看到何九华这副模样直接一口酒呛嗓子眼里，咳嗽起来，一边的王九龙连忙上前给他拍背。  
  
“不是吧兄弟，什么事这么难，你这个样子我跟你干这么多年就见过一次，还是在九帮金融漏洞危机的时候，到底怎么了？”王九龙拿起酒杯喝了一口高度数的伏特加，与他本人的信息素融在一起，难舍难分。  
  
“不会还是……还是那个尚九熙的事吧。”张九龄点了一支烟，漫不经心地叼着，吐出一口白烟。  
  
“如果真的是他怎么办？”何九华把脸埋在胳膊里，闷闷出声。  
  
“我不知道，我又不是你，不能替你做决定，我只知道你得考虑清楚孰轻孰重，如果真的是他，那就看你看重哪边了。”王九龙亦是吐出一口白眼，把张九龄搂在怀里，手轻轻地摩挲着张九龄侧腰上的肉，平时天天被人喊龄爹的张九龄一下子从豹子变成了小猫咪，乖乖窝在王九龙怀里，眼睛微微眯起，像极了正接受主人爱抚的猫。  
  
“杨九郎你呢？”何九华突然转向杨九郎，“你当时怎么想的？”  
  
杨九郎手指中夹的烟被捏紧，  
  
杨九郎家里有一只叫做“张云雷”的小狐狸，要说这个张云雷来头也是不小的，大小就玩枪，在另一个组织里混了十几年坐上首席杀手的位置，人见尊称一声“二爷”。  
  
两人第一次见面不是合作商谈，而是在一家夜店里，两个找乐子的人找到了对方，只是张云雷没想到，人生第一次，碰到的人会是和他纠缠了那么久。  
  
不过不得不说，两人在这方面身心契合度还是很高的。  
  
但一夜情终归是一夜情，都是玩玩，这之后两人便也没再练习，直到第二次见面。  
  
第二次见面，是张云雷执行任务的时候，他的任务是刺杀杨九郎，结果没想到，没让杨九郎费多大劲就扒了杀手的黑色紧身衣压到了床上。然后杨九郎就把他像对待自己养的金丝雀一样锁起来，每一次张云雷要跑他都会狠狠地收拾他一顿，然而最后张云雷还是跑了。  
  
此后两人交际就很多了，不过都是敌对关系。直到有一次，张云雷所在的组织进攻九帮，杨九郎手里折损了不少兄弟，腹部还中了张云雷亲自开的一枪血流不止，好在何九华带人及时赶到，却不想张云雷被逼到死角，转身从天台上纵身一跃，如一片羽毛一样轻飘飘的落地。  
  
杨九郎心里咯噔一声，也不顾什么伤口了，马上下楼找人，人已经摔得快没人形了，所幸还有呼吸，于是极速送往医院，杨九郎肚子还留着血，硬是咬着牙给医院下了死命令一定要把人救回来，  
  
张云雷救是救回来了，硬是在床上躺了五个月，这期间杨九郎一直贴身照顾，再硬的石头也得开，于是张云雷身子一恢复，就跟杨九郎在一起了。  
  
之前死去的兄弟，造成的经济损失还有杨九郎腹部的枪疤也都翻了页，尽管有很多人背地里咬着牙，杨九郎还是把张云雷接进了九帮。  
  
“那要看你把他放在什么位置。”杨九郎抿了一口酒，斜着眼晲着窗外，随后一看手机，快九点了，马上站起身，“我该走了，磊磊还等着我呢。”何九华掐了烟，起身送他，走到门口却发现自己的助理郭霄汉对着正对门的包厢发呆，于是敲了他一下，“想什么呢？”  
  
郭霄汉连忙回过神来，他刚刚听见隔壁包厢里的声音和尚九熙有些像，于是就开始观察，结果看到一个刚刚进去的人，一个大脑袋烫着锡纸烫，顿时神情恍惚了一下，却不想被上司发现，于是连忙转移话题，  
  
“华哥，对面的包厢好像有尚先生在。”  
  
何九华一下子懵了，随后不再说话，开始静听，果不其然，他听到了一个熟悉的声音，伴随而来的是一堆肮脏下流的黄段子粗话和粗犷男人的调戏调笑声。  
  
再往下听似乎还有人对尚九熙动手动脚，可是尚九熙却不生气  
  
心中的怒火一下子涌上来，再也无法平息，属于Alpha的信息素在空中瞬间炸裂开来，一旁的郭霄汉都恍惚了一下，alpha对于同类之间的信息素极度抵触，但对强A的信息素只有忍的份。何九华走上前一脚踹开门，包厢里的肮脏着实让他吃了一惊，一群大腹便便的中年老男人衣服不好好穿非要解开几颗扣子露出里面的胸毛，呛人的烟味笼罩在周围，何九华被迎面而来的烟味呛了一下，随即释放出浓烈的威士忌味来压制而坐在包厢内尴尬应对的尚九熙闻到这个信息素的一瞬间愣住了，随即站起身，何九华？他怎么在这！  
  
“去他妈了个死玩意儿胆子这么肥呢，他妈傻逼吗踹门，没看见老子有事吗？”  
  
然后置若罔闻地骂骂咧咧，直到看清楚何九华的脸，瞬间停止了脏话，“华，华爷你，您怎么来了？”  
  
何九华没有回答而是把目光投向尚九熙，尚九熙的扣子已经开了三颗，露出里面白皙的皮肤。  
  
何九华面色阴沉上前两步站到尚九熙旁边，死死地盯着他，随后一把将人扛起背在肩上，往电梯的方向走，只留下原地一群人无比懵逼。  
  
何九华上七楼进了他的个人包厢，一把把尚九熙丢在床上就开始撕他的衣服，不等他说话就附唇而上堵住了尚九熙的嘴。  
  
这一晚的何九华格外暴躁疯狂，他抓着尚九熙不知道做了几遍，到后来尚九熙软着手脚带着哭腔拼命往床下爬，又被何九华的手钳住脚踝重新拽回来，再次嵌入。  
  
何九华太狠了，每一次都要顶进生殖腔，撞开又软又热的软肉，然后弄在里面，尚九熙哑着嗓子跟他说不要，何九华就像没有听见一样继续着他身下的动作。  
  
再一次，何九华顶端膨大，标记成结，一股滚烫的白浊，几乎把尚九熙烫的遍体鳞伤。  
  
“何…九华……你凭什么……”被顶的七荤八素时，尚九熙说了这么一句话。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
